foresfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Návod na hru
Návod pro Fallout 1.5 Ress by Fallanga (doplnil Trancentraal) Na začátek chci říct, že to není úplný návod. Je pouze pro orientaci, kdyby se někdo zasekl. Návod má fungovat jako poslední řešení, takže nejdříve vše ozkoušet a pak teprve číst návod. Přeskočím tvorbu postavy a podobné věci, jelikož to si každý musí udělat sám. Hraju za Winstona a většinou se vše snažím řešit po dobrém. Takže začněme. Ještě jedna drobnost. Často zapomínám jména, takže většinou budu lidi popisovat stylem: Ten chlap, ta ženská, ten mutant, atd.... Ještě jedna věc. V komentářích je pár příspěvků od lidí, co věci řešili jinak, tak si je pročtěte. Taky se můžete podělit o své zkušenosti s hraním. New Hope: Po úvodním videu se objevíte v jeskyni. U sebe máte nějaké drobnosti, z nichž jsou nyní důležité vaše zbraně a náboje. Vemte si nůž i pistol, uložte si pozici a hned se vydejte zabíjet. Pokud hrajete za mlátiče, neměl by být problém krysy zabít nožem, pokud ne, tak běžte pistolí. Krysu zabijete na jednu ránu, ale občas se stane, že se netrefíte. V tom případě si načtěte pozici, byla by to škoda nábojů. Když dorazíte k prvnímu krtkopotkanovi, tak ho zabijte. Jde to udělat na dvě rány pistolí, takže to nebude problém. Poté vyjděte z jeskyně ven. Jeskyni dále neprozkoumávejte, na to bude čas potom. Venku seberte ty oranžové květiny, kořeny a nějaké kameny. Kameny se vyplatí sbírat jen pokud se budete zaměřovat na hod, jinak je tam nechte ležet. V další části lokace jsou další kytky a kameny. Vše seberte a zamiřte směrem ke stromům. Stojí tam člověk, který vás zavede k doktorovi. Promluvte si s ním, poté i s jeho ženou. Dá vám úkol donést její ztracený náhrdelník. Pokud máte dostatečný skill krádež, tak můžete okrást doktora i ženušku. Na začátek se hodí vše, co se může prodat. Probrakujte i poličku, do druhé vás doktorova manželka nepustí. V druhé části baráku je starostka. Znova promluvit, okrást a vybrakovat poličky. Se starostkou můžete i obchodovat. Zeptejte se ji na práci, ale zatím ji nepřijímejte. V poslední části domu znova vyberte poličky. Pozor, nechte si 3x sušené maso, upotřebíte ho v Rat Hole. Vyjděte ven, zamiřte ke stanu a popvídejte si s Oswaldem. Dá vám za úkol najít jeho syna, který se ztratil poblíž jeskyně. V dalším stanu promluvte s Adamem. Jeho úkol souvisí s Rat Hole, takže tím se zatím nezabývejte. Proberte kapsy vesničanům (to dělejte v prvních pár městech, pak to nebude mít význam). Upole leží lopata. Vemte ji a nechte si ji na později. Pak se vraťte přijmout hlídání brahmín. Zaútočí na vás 4 škorpióni, tak je pozabíjejte. Útočí pouze na brahmíny, takže vypotřebujte akční body co to jde. Minimálně jednu brahmínu zabijou. Po jejich porážce oberte mrtvoly a vydejte se zpátky. Oznamte úspěch a rovnou se zeptejte na další práci. Tentokrát to bude trošku těžší. Půjdete se dvěma lovci zabít 3 geckony. Můžete do nich mlátit, ale to není účinné. Spíše se vyplatí běhat tam a sem a jelikož geckoni útočí na vás, tak lovci budou v pohodě a v klidu je umlátí. Po splnění úkolu by jste měli být na další úrovni. Doporučuji dát všechny body do něčeho bojového, na věci typu věda bude dost času potom. Teď se vraťte do jeskyně a celou ji běžte vybít. Nechte nepřátele útočit první, získáte tak 2 tahy a nepřítel se vás tak nemusí ani dotknout.Vybijte škorpióny v postraních uličkách. Na konci na vás čeká pár malých a jeden velký škorpión. Tohle bude trošku obtížnější. Naštěstí máte jeden protijed, takže kdyby jste náhodou byli otrávení, tak se nemusíte ničeho bát. Dojděte až na konec a prohledejte mrtvé tělo. Tím jsou všechny úkoly splněny a už je stačí jenom oznámit. Jako první zajděte za starostkou a oznamte vyplenění jeskyně. Pak zajděte za Oswaldem a řeknětu mu o smrti jeho syna. Požádá vás aby jste podstrčili náhrdelník doktorově ženě. Buď to můžete udělat (dáte ji náhrdelník do kapsy) nebo ji řekněte, že ho ukradl Tommy. Já se rozhodl pro podstreční. I s malým skillem to jde celkem snadno. Pak promluvte s doktorem a ten vám řekne, že když mu donesete suroviny, tak vám udělá léčivý prášek. Klidně mu to dejte a pak to prodejte. Prášek sice léčí, ale snižuje vnímání. Tímto máte splněno New Hope a vydejte se do Rat Hole. Závěrečná reputace: Oblíbený Rat Hole: Hned po vstupu potkáte strážného. Zaplaťte mu 20 zátek a proklikejte všechny možnosti. První úkol je tu. Vydejte se na sever, pokecejte s žebrákem. Znova za 15 zátek obdržíte úkol. Pak běžte dolů a vejděte do kliniky. Za další poplatek vám doktor předá balík po doktorce Reed, který by vám měl objasnit okolnosti vraždy dcery bývalého starosty. Nic se nedozvíte, ale když si promluvíte s bývalým starostou, tak vám řekne, že dopis je napsán jiným písmem. To je první vodítko. Poté proklikejte další možnosti rozhovoru s doktorem. Když se ho zeptáte na vyléčení (které nepřijímejte) a začnete s ním smlouvat, zjistíte, že potřebuje prostředníka pro obchod se severní částí města. A tím prostředníkem budete vy. Poté jdětě do budovy níž, chlápka přemluvte, že pes nosí bakterie a ten vám dá klíč. Odemkněte místnost, dejte psovi sušené maso a je váš. Pokud maso nemáte, ždáný strach, brzy najdete. Pak navštivte dům v pravo, kde vás přivítá chlápek s puškou. Řeknětu mu o dopisu od Adama. Hlavně mu poté neříkejte, že jeho bratr o něm pořád básní, věděl by, že je to lež. Řekne vám, že druhý den vám dá dopis pro Adama. Na druhý den se k němu vraťte a vezměte si od něj dopis a stimpak. V poličce najdete další sušené maso (kdyby jste náhodou to první prodali, jak jsem to udělal já). Pak běžte do obchodu se zbraněmi. Popovídejte si s chlapíkem co to prodává. Zaplaťte mu 20 zátek a zeptejte se ho na vše co můžete. Mimo dlaších informací zjistíte i polohu dalšího města. Vraťte se k doktorovi a ten vám dá seznam věcí co potřebuje. Tak a teď do severní čtvrti. Když vejdete do severní čtvrti ihned uvidíte hospodu a kostel. V hospodě usmlouvejte cenu pití na 10 zátek, ale nic si nekupujte (ztráta peněz). V kostele si promluvte s knězem a zeptejte se ho na vše možné. Také mu můžete darovat trochu zátek, nepatrně vám to zvedne karmu. Za kostelem je hřbitov. V hrobech najdete různé věci, ale musíte je nejdříve vykopat. Můžete použít lopatu, ale sníží vám to karmu a nevím jak zareaguje hrobník. Jiná cesta je zaplatit hrobníkovi 10 zátek za hrob. Můžete je nechat všechny vykopat, ale nejdůležitější je první z prava (řada pěti). Jsou v nich cigarety pro žoldáka u vstupu. Vykopejte je všechny, celkový příjem bude větší než to co jste za to zaplatili. V jednom z hrobů, také najdete Buffout, který potřebujete pro doktora. Jediný zádrhel je ten, že hrobník odmítne vykopat dva hroby úplně dole. Ty vykopejte sami. V jednom najdete dopis. Zajděte do velké budovy na konci a tam pokecejte s Alexis. Zeptejte se ji na práci a dá vám za úkol donést náboje. V místnosti nalevo od vchodu vyberte knihovnu. Můžete také okrást všechny v budově a tím získáte tolik potřebné věci pro doktora. Zatím mu ale nic nenoste. Poté běžte na severovýchod, kde najdete žebráka. Dejte mu 20 zátek. On vás pošle do háje a zaútočí. Tak ho zabijte a zátky si vemte zpátky. Zajděte za knězem a práskněte mu vše co jste se dozvěděli o Alexis a jejich příspěvcích na kostel. Zpátky k vyšetřování. Papír, který jste našli v hrobě vemte k doktorovi, který vám řekne, že Marie byla otrávená. Okamžitě to řekněte starostovi. Tím se vám okruh podezřelých zúží na Leonarda a jeho pomocnici. V severní čtvrti si můžete znova promluvit s hrobníkem. Když mu budete vyhrožovat, řekne vám informaci, která zužuje počet podezřelých pouze na Leovu pomocnici. Znovu si promluvte se starostou. Než se to vydáte ukončit, tak splňte zbytky úkolů. Kupte/ukradněte všechny věci, které potřebujete pro doktora a doneste mu je. Nevím, kde se nachází kufřík (dá se koupit v Seditu, ale to je zbytečná cesta ) /*Travis - ja som ho našiel v pulte za Alexou je zamknutý ale odomkne ho aj slabší lock pick ale ako ho získať skôr na to som už neprišiel.*/ to už budete muset najít sami. Běžte to oznámit doktorovi, Julianovi a nakonec Naty. Dostanete peníze a munici. Julian pro vás bude mít ještě další práci. Můžete mu rovnou říct o smrti Marie, ale to bych nechal až splníte všechny úkoly co chcete splnit. Můžete si koupit nějaké zbraně nebo zbroj, bude se hodit. Běžte Barmanovi říct, že Alexa chce peníze dopředu a pak je odneste Naty. Teď přijde masakr. Nakupte zbraně (pokud ještě nemáte) a řekněte Julianovi, že Alexis zabila Mariu. Pak půjdete do útoky proti severní části. Pobijte první skupinku a nechte přátele jít napřed. Mezitím poberte vše co mají mrtvoly u sebe (hlavně stimpaky). U druhé skupinky postávejte opodál a střílejte. Neváhejte použít stimpaky. Dobrá strategie je střelit jednoho nepřítele, odvést ho pryč, tam ho dodělat a vrátit se zpět. Poté vemte klíč od Alexis, vybrakujte budovu a běžte za Leonardem. Vyberte bedny a vraťte se za Julianem s tím, že Leo je mrtvý. Za odměnu vás pustí do skladu zbraní, který vybrakujte a co nepotřebujete, tak mu prodejte. Nezapomeňte se stavit za starostou a oznámit mu, že Alexis je mrtvá. Nyní se můžete vydat na cestu do Seditu, ale nejdříve ještě cesta do New Hope. Závěrečná reputace: Uznávaný New Hope podruhé: Předejte Adamovi dopis od bratra. A nyní můžete jít hezky do Seditu. Závěrečná reputace: Oblíbený Sedit: Na cestě do Seditu vás přepadne hlídka ghoulů. Nemůžete se jí vyhnout, je to součást příběhu. Vypadá to, že vás znají a nemají vás zrovna v lásce. Můžete je zabít, ale není to lehké, navíc by vám pravěpodobně zemřel pes. Jednodušší je jim zdrhnout. V první části Seditu stojí za řeč jenom stařík, který s vámi, ale zatím nebude mluvit a jedna karavaní společnost ve které můžete najít práci a dostanete jeden úkol. Další část už je lepší. Nalevo od vchodu je Salemův obchod. Prodává běžné věci, ale také má speciální (limitovanou) nabídku. Od každé položky má jenom jeden kus. Kupodivu je tam i přívěsěk, který máte vy. Kupte si ho. Pod ním je další obchodník. Koupil bych si jenom nějaké náboje (pokud máte nedostatek). Nad Salemovým obchodem je policejní stanice. Můžete si promluvit se zástupcem šerifa a jen tak ze srandy se nechat zatknout. Panují tam hrozné podmínky. Jinak rozhovor s ním nic nepřinese. Vedle policejní stanice je budova rady. Chlápek v smokingu vám ukáže polohu dalších 2 měst. Můžete se s ním i vyspat (pokud hrajete za muže) a on vám poté poví informace o důležitých členech města. Směrem na jih je šerifovo sídlo. Kousek od vstupu do sídla je nástěnka s plakáty. Nic důležitého. Teď se vydejte na jih. Naproti obchodu se zbraněmi (zatím nic nekupujte) je bar. Pozor, děvka v baru má AIDS, takže nesahat. V budově karavan vám chlápek zaplatí 150 zátek, když přivedete Frederyka na schůzi. Přijměte to. Běžte zpět do centra a pak na východ. Běžte do další budovy karavanů a pokecejte s chlápkem. Když vám dá odjištěný granát, tak mu ho dejte zpátky. Dá vám za to plasmový granát. Pak si promluvte s jeho dcerou ohledně práce a nabídněte ji, že s k vám může přidat. A máte druhého parťáka (teda pokud váš pes ještě žije). Dávejte ji všechno čím jde házet (kromě kamenů) a taky nějaká pistol se jí bude hodit. Ve stejné budově si pormluvte s Johnym a přijměte jeho úkol. V knihovně si nic nekupujte. Knihy jsou drahé a holodisky zatím také. Později pokud budete mít peníze, tak se vraťte. V hotelu naproti vás přivítá ghoul servírka, která se s vámi chce vyspat. Nedoporučuji, byli by jste otráveni. Promluvte si s barmanem, který vám řekne o zraněném ghoulovi nahoře. Poté si promluvte ještě s ghoulkou vzadu, která vás požádá o vyloupení šerifovy vily. To bude velký podnik, takže to nechte na potom. Nyní se vydejte po schodech nahoru a promluvte si s ghoulem. Teď zpátky do centra a cestou na sever. Seberte pár kytek a promluvte si se strážným o páračích. Zatím tam tedy nechoďte. Vraťte se zpět na začátek a promluvte si s Petrem. Nabídne 500 za smlouvu. Usmlouvejte na 400 výměnou za zabití mantisů na poli. Po vymlácení pole (dobré je použít brokovnici)usmlouvejte cenu ještě na 300 zátek. Vraťte se a oznamte splnění úkolu. Dá vám další práci a to zabít staříka ze začátku. Jděte za ním a řekněte mu, že ho jdete zabít. Dá vám injekci a poprosí vás aby jste ji píchli Vůdci karavan jako pomstu. Nechá se pak dobrovolně zabít. Teď je to složité. Popravdě musím říci, že jsem mu ji píchl (po skončení hry převezme Keri podnik). Jeho dceři nakecejte, že jste blafovali, ale pak mu ji stejně píchněte (konec konců vás chtěl zabít, tak proč ne). Vraťte se na začátek a řekněte vůdci karavany, že půjdete na schůzi za něj. Radím, připravit náboje. Zaútočí na vás 3 vojáci. Všechny postřílejte a řekněte Fredovi, že to byla past. Dostanete další práci a to odhalit špeha ve společnosti. Pozvěte všechny 3 lidi, které vám řekl Fred na drink. (Při pití ztrácíte vnímání, stačí vystřízlivět a je to zpět). Vyzpovídejte je. Když naleznete viníka, bude vás chtít uplatit. Samozřejmě to přijměte. Pak ho hezky napráskejte. Fred bude chtít aby jste ho vyhnali z města. Vylákejte ho za vidinou peněz (dáte mu 100 zátek) a tam ho pošlete pryč. Můžete ho klidně zabít a vzít si zátky zpět. Dostanete další práci, na kterou budete muset projít jeskyní páračů, takže nejdřív vykraďte šerifa. Takže běžte ke strážnému a řekněte mu o dohodě. Buď můžete riskovat krk a jít tam sám nebo mu zaplatíte 1000 zátek a on vám ty nugety donese. Já jsem zvolil druhou možnost. Nugety poté doneste ghoulům do hostince. Konec úkolu? Ani náhodou. Přijdete zrovna, když jim bude chlápek vyhrožovat a pak vám dají další úkol. Zabít Rodrigeze a jeho poskoka. Takže nyní se musíte vydat přes jeskyni Páračů. Vstupte do jeskyně a zabijte malé Párače, které najdete. Po jeskyni je spousta dobrých věcí, které můžete prodat. Před bojem s velkým Páračem se raději běžte vyléčit. Po vybití jeskyně můžete svůj úspěch oznámit stráži venku, ale nebude vám věřit. Pak vejdete do ne celkem přátelské části města. Můžete se stavit za chlápkem co prodává drogy. Pokud vezmete jeho speciální nabídku, dá vám práci jako dealer drog. Navíc vám přidá 3 síly, ale ubere 3 vnímání. Nedoporučuji. Dále vidíte ring, kde si můžete zabojovat a vydělat si pár zátek. Je to zbytečné. Zátky si vyděláte jinde a zkušenosti ze souboje stejně později dostanete. V Casinu si můžete promluvit s pár lidma, ale nic se nedozvíte. Uvidíte tam Sancheze, kterého máte zabít. Jde o dost tuhý boj, takže zatím se do toho nepouštějte. V jednom z domků na pravo jsou skryté padací dveře. Běžte do nich, zneškodněte pasti a nechte se odvést za vůdcem nájezdníků. Nechte ho aby vás uplatil. Teď můžete říct Fredovi, že jsou všichni mrtví, ale lepší je je stejně pozabíjet. Takže se připravte na tuhý boj. Pokud máte dost vysoký skill, tak můžete na Hlavní Třídě ukrást odstřelovací pušku nebo H&C brokovnici. Pokud ne, tak si je nekupujte, jsou dost drahé. Postřílejte všechny nájezdníky (jeden má plamenomet, takže pozor), ale zatím to neoznamujte Frederykovi. Nejdřív ještě vystřílejte Casino. Tohle budou hotová jatka. Běžte za Sanchezem a řekněte mu, že ho jdete zabít. Půjdou po vás jeho lidi, ale na druhou stranu vám pomůžou lidé v Casinu. Když sejdete po schodech dolů, tak si můžete odpočinout, takže až budete na pokraji sil, běžte tam a pak se vraťte a postřílejte zbytek Mexičanů. Vyjděte nahoru a zabijte strážce a Rodrigeze. Venku po vás půjdou další Mexičani, takže nakonec musíte zabít všechny co mají v ruce zbraň. Pak zabijte skupinku o ringu a postřílejte zvířata v klecích. Běžte říct ghoulům o svém úspěchu. Požádají vás o poslední pomoc. Přijměte ji a běžte k Frederykovi. Řekněte mu o ghoulech a on je přijme. Ještě mu neříkejte o nájezdnících. Pak se vraťte ke ghoulům a sdělte jim to. Pak běžte za policistou, který vám donesl zlato od šerifa. Pustí vás za šerifem a ten vám řekne, že se jeho syn ztratil a vy ho máte najít. Běžte tedy do zahrady (nachází se za šerifovou vilou) a promluvte s chůvou. Poté se vydejte do Malého Hubu a počkejte u ohrady s brahmínami do 11 večer. Tam si promluvte s únoscem a sledujte ho až k malému domku. Vevnitř všechny postřílejte. U jednoho z únosců bude vzkaz, který doneste šerifovi. Vydejte se na Hlavní Třídu promluvit s šéfem karavan. Když z něj dostanete, kdo si najal karavanu, tak se vraťte za šerifem. Pošle vás do Alabquerque. Nakupte co potřebujete, vylečte se a na Hlavní Třídě si nechte upravit zbraně (pokud chcete). Běžte za Frederykem, řeknětu mu o mrtvých nájezdnících a přijměte další práci. Budete cestovat s karavanou do Albaquerque. Cestou potkáte zrádce, kterého jste vykopli. Zabijte jeho i jeho kamarády. Pak se vydejte do Albaquerque. Závěrečná reputace: Oblíbený Vrakoviště: Nachází se severně nad Seditem. Polohu vám prozradí sběrač odpadků v jednom z domů naproti Casinu v severní části Seditu. Kupte od něj za 200 zátek haraburdí a doneste je Johnatanovi na Vrakoviště. Dostanete za to od Johnatana 400 zátek a úkol odpomoci mu od příšer, které ho sužují. Též vám prozradí polohu Asmodeovy jeskyně. Po vyčištění Asmodeovy jeskyně se k Johnatanovi vraťte. Dostanete za odměnu jakousi podivnou součástku, kterou rozhodně nezahazujte, protože se vám bude později hodit v táboře mutantů. Asmodeova jeskyně: Všude kolem i uvnitř je plno tuhých kentaurů a floaterů. Doporučuji vzít si s sebou protijed na otravu, RadAway a každopádně nějaké účinnější zbraně. Kdo hraje za mentála, má možnost tuším s inteligencí 3 a níže naverbovat do svých řad tuze odolného floatera na konci jeskyně (má tuším 250 HP). Pokud jste jako já Sheldonové Cooperové, nezbude vám, než ho zabít. Albaquerque: Hned při vstupu vás zastaví strážný. Pokecejte s ním, získáte pár informací o městě. Pak si promluvte s Frostem, který vám poděkuje a dá vám 800 zátek (pokud jste sem přišli s karavanou ze Seditu). V pravo vidíte stany. Běžte za Šamanem a nechte ho provést rituál. Zvýší vám štěstí o 1. Pak si promluvte s vůdcem kmene. Jděte s jeho lidmi na lov geckonů. Za odměnu vám dá 2 kůže zlatého geckona. Poté se můžete kdykoliv vydat na další výpravu. U ohně je skupinka tří divochů, nad nimi pochoduje Ben. Dá vám náušnici, kterou doneste ženě ve stanu a pak oznamte Benovi splnění úkolu. Vedle pozice Bena je malý obchod. Obchodník vykupuje geckoní kůže za dobrou cenu. Ve velké budově na levo si promluvte s Willem, který vám dá za úkol přinést hlavu Vexe, hlavu tamnějšího gangu. V rozbořeném baráku nahoře navštivte Vexe. Zatím ho nezabíjejte. Řekne vám, ať zabijete jednu z Willových žen. Přijměte a vydejte se na sever. V Divokém ráji si promluvte s Terrakem. Zařídí vám práci pro Císařství. Po skončení rozhovoru za vámi řpijde jakýsi trpaslík, který vám řekne, že Anonym platí nejlépe ve městě. Práci pro Anonyma nepřijímejte, místo toho se vydejte do Císařství. V budově si promluvte s Lystrou a přiberte ji do party. Ovládá energetické pistole a umí léčit. Pozor, pokud hodněkrát opustíte město a pak se vrátíte (např. já to dělal kvůli spánku), tak vás opustí. Pak si promluvte s Rádkyní Elisou a přijměte práci pro Císaře. Nyní jste ve válce proti Anonymovi. Poté práskněte skrčka, který vám nabízel práci pro Anonyma. V západní části Císařství vejděte do domu úplně u západní zdi. Promluvte si s ženou a slibte ji, že najdete jejího syna. Teď běžte zpět do východní části, ale běžte tou nejjižnější cestou co to jde. Zavolá na vás chlapík, který se vás zeptá na názor na mutanty. Řekněte, že je podporujete a on vás pošle do svého bytu pro zbraň a kleště. V jeho bytě (je ve stejné budově jako žena co hledá svého syna) si promluvte s vojákem. Poté běžte zpět za chlapíkem, který se přizná, že je vrah. Vojákovi v jeho bytě řekněte, že potřebujete jeho zbraň a zbroj pro jeho chycení. Poté to předejte chlápkovi, který díky tomu uteče. S vojákem se potom nebude dát mluvit. Lystra z toho nebude moc nadšená, ale jinak vás to nijak neposkvrní. Pokud se vám stane, že vám voják nebude chtít zbraň a zbroj vydat, rozhodně ho nenechávejte naživu! Zvolte možnost omráčit a pak zabít. Jinak se vám stane, že po návratu do Císařského města na vás neběhnou ozbrojenci a celé město bude proti vám. Když ho ale beze svědků zabijete, nic se nestane. Pokud jste si řekli vrahovi o peníze, postává později u východu z Albaquerqe a peníze vám dá. Osobně si ale myslím (i když jsem tuto možnost nevyzkoušel a netuším, zda to nebude mít vliv na další události ve hře), že je lepší si zbroj mrtvého vojáka nechat, protože je to ta nejlepší, co jste mohli ve hře do této chvíle získat. Teď běžte za Browmanem (hlavní budova Císařství) a vyptejte se ho na Felixe. Vyspěte se s ním a on vám řekne, že dále máte hledat u Chucka. Během úkolů pro Císaře si průběžně povídejte s Lystrou. Vždy vám řekne, co si o tom myslí. Nyní se zeptejte Elisy na trpaslíka a pak se vraťte do Albaquerque. Po vstupu do Albaquerque se vydejte na západ. Ihned uvidíte nemocnici a kliniku. V nemocnici se zeptejte na práci. Poté běžte do domku kousek vedle, kde se zeptejte Vředa na maso. Poté běžte do dřevěné budovy a promluvte s Paulem. Práci nepřijímejte, prostě odejděte. Poté se vydejte na jih. Vraťte se na začátek a v jednom domě si promluvte s matkou Sophie. Řekněte jí, že jste byli v Císařství a ona vás požádá o pomoc. Nyní znova na sever a promluvte si s Chuckem. Nenechte se odvést dolů. Poté vám řekne, že zneužívá chlapce a požádá vás aby jste je zabili. Řekněte, že to uděláte, ale nezabíjejte je. Místo toho zabijte jeho. Pak běžte dolů a řekněte chlapcům, že Chuck je mrtvý. Na druhou stranu, Chuck má velmi dobře zásobený obchod se zbraněmi (zejména těžkými) a střelivem, i když vyšší ceny a jeho zabitím o možnost vylepšit si arzenál, přijdete. Takže pokud na to máte, před zabitím Chucka si u něj nakupte. Poté jděte znova do Císařství. Běžte to říct plukovníkovi (v paláci, první místnost naproti vchodu). Pak sledujte rozhovor mezi jím a vedoucím náborů, který v tom všem jel také. Nakonec ho plukovník nechá zastřelit. Pokud máte vysoký skill Věda, můžete se hacknout do jeho počítače. Promluvte si s matkou Felixe a rovnou jí nabídněte, že může adoptovat Sophii. Pak se vraťte k matce Sophie a řekněte jí, že jste našli Sophii opatrovnici. Následuje srdceryvná scénka před branou Císařského města. Nyní se vydejte ke karavaně u vstupu do města. Nechte se Sokolem promluvit Lystru. Nyní už máte důvod proč cestovat do dalšího města, ale ještě musíte vyřešit spoustu problém zde. Běžte do Mrtvé Čtvrti a odemkněte byt úplně u západní zdi. Sejděte dolů po žebříku. Uvidíte zmasakrované vojáky. Běžte to oznámit Elise. Zúčastníte se jednání rady a pak dostanete další úkol. Běžte k domu na severu Mrtvé čtvrti. Tam pokecejte s chlápkem, který bude chtít za svoje informace zátky. Nic mu nedávejte, raději ho ukecejte. Vraťte se za Elisou. Dá vám heslo k síti Císařství, takže poté najděte volný počítač a připojte tam Pip-Boye. Poté si vyzvedněte odměnu v zásobovacím skladu. Nyní běžte zabít Vexe a jeho gang. Zabijte je (zatím nechoďte po žebříku dolů), poté seberte Vexovu hlavu a odevzdejte ji Willovi. Teď máte chvíli volno. Cestujte kolem, mluvte s lidma nebo běžte lovit geckony. Ale zůstávejte v okolí Albaquerque. Zpráva od Elisy vám přijde pouze, když budete ve městě. Až vám zpráva přijde, tak běžte do paláce a promluvte si s Elisou. Pošle vás se skupinkou vojáků na místo setkání. Tam na vás bude čekat překvapení. Rádce se zjizveným obličejem se tam dostavil se skupinkou vojáků. Promluvte s ním a slibte mu pomoc proti Elise (ano, ona je Anonym). U brány povražděte první skupinku, za bránou druhou. Poté nastanou jatka. Půjdete do paláce, kde Elisa zabije císaře a pošle na vás své vojáky. Budou mít převahu, takže to bude tuhý boj. Naštěstí stačí pouze zabít Elisu a zbytek se vzdá. Nyní je čas na šerifova syna. Běžte Vexova baráku a sejděte po žebříku dolů. Všechny pozabíjejte. Odemkněte poslední místnost, kde je šerifův syn. Nyní se vydejte k východu z města. U karavan bude postávat chlápek, který vám může říct, kde šerifův chlapec je. Já jsem vám to už řekl, takže ho nemusíte podplácet a rovnou ho zabijte (původně by jste mu museli dát pár tisíc zátek a on by pak utekl, ale stačilo by to načíst a prostě ho zabít). Nyní se vydejte zpět do Seditu. Předtím vám možná napíše Aran, takže se k němu vydejte. On vám dá úkol, ale ten splníte až když se vrátíte. Pokud vám nenapíše, tak vám napíše až se vrátíte. Závěrečná reputace Albaquerque: Oblíbený Závěrečná reputace Císařské město: Oblíbený Sedit po druhé: Běžte za šerifem a on vám dá vskutku královskou odměnu. Nyní se vydejte zpět do Albaquerque. Závěrečná reputace: Idol Albaquerque po druhé: Ještě bych vás měl upozornit, že když zabijete ghouly, tak jim můžete vzít přívěsky. Pokud jich budete mít 10, tak vás přijmou Lovci mutantů. Sbírejte je, ale zatím je nedávejte Lovcům. Nyní jděte do Císařského města a pokud jste tak již neučinili před odjezdem, tak si promluvte s Aranem. Vstupte do výtahu. U druhého výtahu vás zastaví voják, který vám řekne svůj plán. Zeptejte se ho i na záložní plán. Vedle se ještě nechte vyléčit od doktorů. Poté slaňte výtahovou šachtou dolů a pobijte Alieny. Během boje se můžete kdykoliv vrátit nahoru a nechat se vyléčit. Vojáci dole to přežijou. Až všechny pozabíjíte zničte i jejich vejce. Vraťte se nahoru a oznamte plukovníkovi úspěch. Poté sejděte dolů (mezitím vás doktor vyléčí) a promluvte si o dalším postupu. Dá vám 2 plastické trhaviny. Slaňte dolů. Běžte až k velitelskému křeslu (je umístěno stejně, jako v původní hře) a přemluvte vojáka, že Alieni utekli. Okamžitě utečou. Můžete jít za nima a zabít je, ale jsou dost silní, takže běžte oznámit splnění plukovníkovi. Zajímavé je, že vám řekl, ať zničíte tunel, ale vy to nemusíte udělat. Popravdě, jsem to zkoušel, ale museli by jste pomlátit lovce u vchodu, takže to nechte tak. Běžte si vyzvednout odměnu. Předtím než odejdete z města běžte s divochy lovit geckony. Opakujte lov dokud můžete. Na jedné výpravě na vás zaútočí nějací lidé. Pozabíjejte je a vraťte se za náčelníkem. Nyní se vydejte do Mrtvé čtvrti. Zaútočí tam na vás banda žoldáků vedená trpaslíkem, co vám nabízel práci pro Anonyma. Pobijte je. Než bude v questu pokračovat můžete skočit za doktorem aby vás trochu vylepšil (pozor, za jednu operaci klesá karma o 50 bodů) na konci questu už tuto možnost mít nebudete. Hned vedle kliniky jsou lovci lidí. V pravém horním rohu domu (u skříní) vás pozná divoch na kterém se už doktoři trochu vyřádili a požádá vás, abyste náčelníkovi řekli kdo unáší jeho lidi. Jděte do předměstí za Gurganem a všechno mu řekněte, pak ho přemluvte ať s útokem ještě chvíli počká a běžte sehnat pomoc u plukovníka Parsona v Císařském městě. Informuje Gurgana o pomoci a zaútočte. Po zabití všech lovců lidí i doktorů vám stoupne karma a Gurgan vám vycvičí Vořecha. Závěrečná reputace Albaquerque: Idol Závěrečná reputace Císařské město: Oblíbený Corath: Hned po vstupu do města zaslechnete zvuky. Když půjdete podél nic dojdete k ringu. Po zápase a pokecání s nějaký staříkem se vraťte na začátek a vejděte do karavaní společnosti. Tam si promluvte s chlápkem o problémech s dodávkami rudy. Pak běžte kolem ringu a vstupte do budovy policie. Promluvte si s šerifem a přijměte pochůzky. Pokud přijdete do Corathu s Lystrou, promluvte si s ní, hned jak to bude možné. Řekne vám, že o jejím bratrovi by něco mohl vědět zdejší doktor Linsday. Na klinice nad ringem si tedy promluvte s doktorem. I Lystra s doktorem pokecá. Ten jí řekne, že její bratr Sindian je mrtvý. Přišel prý zraněný k jeho dveřím a tam i zemřel, přičemž svíral talisman Obrody, takže ho zřejmě zabili ghúlové. Vám doktor řekne, že můžete vzít Lystru na místní hřbitov ke hrobu jejího bratra (je to ten první zleva v horní řadě). Také řekne, že se Sindian toulal pustinou a po něčem pátral. Mimo jiné vám poví i o nechutných lékařských praktikách doktora v Albaquerque (nic nového, co byste už předtím nezjistili sami). Lystra vás pak požádá, abyste s ní ke hrobu zašli. Nad hrobem pak prohlásí, že Sindian patrně pátral po základně Obrody a že ona bude pokračovat v jeho stopách. Tím je úkol s nalezením Lystřina bratra splněn a 1000 XP je vašich. Poté běžte na sever. V bordelu si zaplaťte děvku. Poté promluvte s šéfkou bordelu, dá vám úkol. Rovnou se jí zeptejte na Suzy. Pak si běžte promluvit se Suzy. Nalevo od bordelu je barák, kde najdete Clinta. Řekněte, že víte o jeho podvodech. Přemlvute ho aby vám peníze vrátil. V druhém případě ho můžete zabít v ringu. Nad barákem je další dům, kde najdete sestru Abby. Přemluvte ji aby vzala práci v bordelu. Pokud jste Mirek Dušín, můžete naopak zkusit přemluvit Abby, aby nechala práce v bordelu, ale to by obě děvčata byla sama proti sobě :o). Úplně na severu si promluvte s chlápkem, který stojí před Nestorovým domem. Přijměte práci. Nyní běžte na východ. Běžte do cihlového domu a v levém dolním rohu seberte cigarety. Poté běžte do prava a v budově si promluvte se Cedrikem. Přijměte práci pro strýčka. Směrem na jih uvidíte hřbitov. Běžte do budovy nalevo a promluvte si s hrobníkem. Přijměte práci. Vraťte se za šerifem a řekněte mu vše co jste zjistili. Nyní běžte za Chadwickem a řekněte mu, že šerif má také sbírku jazyků. Okamžitě se půjde přiznat. Vraťte se za šerifem a shráběnte odměnu. Nyní běžte do kanceláře karavan a předejte peníze. Nyní běžte na sever a v bordelu si promluvte s Wandou. Počkejte do půlnoci a běžte na hřbitov. Vyžeňte vykradače a oznamte horbníkovi úspěch. Poté běžte za šerifovým zástupcem a zaplaťte 500 zátek za propuštění Richieho. Pošlete ho k Nestorovi (možná vám teď připadá jako zrůda, ale Strýček je úplně stejná svině). Běžte zpět za Nestorovým mužem. Vejděte do dolu a tam horníky přemluvte aby přestali stávkovat (při práci pro stříčka všichni zemřou, takže tohle je mnohem lepší řešení). Pak si promluvte s Nestorem a běžte hned na začátek. U vstupu do města je hospoda. Promluvte si s Vodkou a překecejte ho, ať za vás bojuje v ringu. Nyní běžte za Cedrikem a vyzvěte Strýčka. Vodka zabije Cedrika. Strýček se ovšem nebude chtít vzdát, tak s policisty pozabíjejte jeho strážné. Poté vyjděte nahoru. Tam pozabíjejte Strýčkovy strážné a jeho také zabijte. Poté běžte za Nestorem, který vám dá odměnu. Nyní běžte za doktorem, který vám řekne o zraněném horníkovi. Pokud máte dostatečný skill doktor, tak ho můžete operovat. Nyní se stavte sa Suzan do bordelu, která vám dá Geigerův počítač. Teď se vydejte do Albaquerque. Závěrečná reputace: Uznávaný Albaquerque po třetí: Nyní se vydejte k základně Lovců mutantů. Hlídce předejte 10 talismanů a vejděte dovnitř. Promluvte si s modrovlasým chlápkem, kzerý vám ukáže pozici základny. Tábor mutantů: U vchodu nakecejte strážnému, že když vás pustí dovnitř, tak řeknete ostatním, že je to dobrý strážce. Je to o něco jednodušší pokud máte na sobě roucho Dětí katedrály, které seberete z Asmodeovy mrtvoly. Pustí vás. Promluvte si s technikem a slibte mu pomoc. Generátor u vchodu opravte pomocí součástky, kterou jste mohli získat na Vrakovišti od Johnatana za splnění úkolu (vyčištění Asmodeovy jeskyně od příšer). Za splnění úkolu dostanete 500 XP, důležitější ale je, že vám mutantí technik vylepší gatling na gatling Avenger (samozřejmě, jen pokud s sebou nějaký ten gatling vláčíte) a to už je pěkně smrtící hračka. Vyběhněte na hodinku do pouště a po návratu si vyzvedněte upravenou zbraň. Poté běžte za supermutantem v černé zbroji a slibte mu, že přivedete Sebastiana do pasti. Běžte za Sebastianem a řekněte mu, že tábor je prázdný. Poté budete svědky jeho popravy. Dostanete energozbroj. Nyní sjeďte výtahem dolů. Běžte k jedinému funkčnímu počítači. Seberte z něho holodisk, který pote zkopírujte do Pip-Boye. Poté si promluvte s ghoulem, který vám objasní vše co se stalo. Ještě předtím než se vydáte do Obrody doporučuji nakoupit spoustu stimpacků (asi tak 60). PROGEMA: Utajená lokace na západ od Albaquerque, na okraji mapy. Nikdo vám její polohu neprozradí. Zátaras před vchodem odpalte dynamitem. Z mrtvoly seberte lano a použijte na výtahovou šachtu. Po sestupu se šachta zavalí a tato cesta již nepůjde použít. Pokud s vámi šla nějaká postava, zůstane nahoře. Hned si zobněte Rad-X (pokud ho s sebou nemáte, jeden je ve schránce v místnosti pod výtahovou šachtou, kterou jste se sem dostali. Jděte doprava ke generátoru a opravte ho (musíte mít sklil Opravy přes 100, nebo si můžete vypomoci použitím kleští. Až se generátor nahodí, použijte počítač. Vše si přečtěte a zkuste odblokovat všechny dveře na základně, ale nejde to odtud, musíte dle instrukce nahodit hlavní počítač ve 3.patře. Tam jsem se bohužel nedostal. Pokud máte vysoký skill Věda, tak můžete hlavní počítač zapnout pomocí dálkově ovládaného robota. Hlavní počítač vás následně identifikuje jako vetřelce a všichni roboti v komplexu začnou útočit. Zároveň se odblokuje několik dveří, včetně průchodu ven a vy si tak budete moct skočit nahoru pro parťáky. Na 2.patře, kam slezete propadlým stropem, se mi bohužel nepodařilo dostat hlouběji do základny a tak jsem se vydal do tunelu. Můžete tu též sebrat sušenku (zatím mi k ničemu nebyla) a holodisk, který si nahrajte do Pip-Boye a přečtěte. V tunelu zabijte párače za 1000XP a pokračujte až ven z jeskyně, kde se shledáte s přáteli, pokud s vámi šli. Základna Obrody: U vstupu do lokace nechte všechny své společníky (můžete je vzít s sebou pokud mají na sobě kápi dětí katedrály nebo energozbroj a Vořecha si můžete vzít kdykoli). Poté se identifikujte a běžte dovnitř. Sjeďte výtahem dolů. V jedné místnosti uvidíte chlápka v plášti. Vedle něho je terminál. Stáhněte si všechna data co jsou k dispozici. V místnosti vlevo prohledejte všechny skříňky. Měli by jste najít červenou kartu. Na S patra je Tramell, pokecejte s ním, ale pozor abyste se moc nevyptávali, začal by vás podezřívat a vyhlásil by poplach. Běžte k druhému výtahu a řekněte, že jste Tramell. Poté sjeďte dolů. Ve druhém patře chce kantýnská Cecílie opravit robota Mr.Handyho, co se motá po jídelně. Z robota vymontujte motivátor za 700XP. Od Cecilky dostanete talíř nějakého nepoživatelného blafu. Na třetím patře si promluvte s Davem. Řekněte, že jste Darrel a on vám dá enrgozbroj. Tu můžete dát svému parťákovi a v tom případě ho můžete vzít s sebou. Poté můžete Daveovi říct, další jméno, ale už pouze jednou. Po třetí by na vás už zavolal stráže. Pak pokecejte s Faerynsem - to je vědec ve fialové róbě. Dá vám plány na Gaussovu pušku. Odneste je do dílny Chrisovi na témže patře, za 500XP. Chris jí do 24 hodin vyrobí. Až bude hotová, jděte jí zastřílet na cvičné roboty, za 1000XP. Pak znovu pokecejte s Chrisem, dá vám další střelivo do pušky, ale také jí máte odnést do skladu Daveovi za 500XP. Lepší je si jí samozřejmě nechat. S Chrisem už pak ale nemluvte, spustil by poplach. Poté běžte k červenému výtahu a strážnému předejte kartu. Sjeďte do 4. patra. Promluvte si s vězněm u silového pole. Nabídněte mu, že všechny vězně osvobodíte. Navrhnou vám dva plány. Oba počítají s vypnutím jednoho z generátorů na 6.patře. Tam se pravděpodobně bez boje nedostanete. Vejděte do místnosti, kde je 1 strážný a 1 ghoul v šedé róbě. Ukraděnte mu červenou kartu. Nyní běžte k výtahu a strážnému dejte kartu se jménem Richard. V 5. patře běžte k chlápkovi s modrými vlasy. Když vás ghoul u vstupu zastaví, řekněte, že jste Třináctý. Poté běžte za Spasitelem. Můžete ho zkusit ukecat, ale mě se to nepovedlo. Takže ho zabijte, prohledejte jeho místnost a sebrte kartu. Vedle uvidíte reaktor. Zatím ale nespouštějte odpočet. Sjeďte výtahem do 6.patra. Ihned vás napadne strážný, takže vám nezbude, než celé patro vystřílet. Můžete si tu promluvit s Dvanáctým, který má živoření plné zuby a hodlá spáchat sebevraždu. Jinak mi pokec s ním nic nedal. Generátory lze vyřadit buď příkazem z počítače (potřebujete ale skill Věda alespoň 125), nebo použijte přímo na generátor skill Opravy (mě stačilo mít 103). Který generátor zvolíte je celkem jedno (možná se to projeví v outru). Za osvobození zajatců v obou případech dostanete 5000 XP. Když jsem se pak ale vrátil na 4.level, zajatci tam byli pořád zavření. Jinak ale nemá cenu se na zpáteční cestě na 4.levelu stavovat, neboť vás tam kromě boje nic nečeká. Můžete si také zablbnout s robotem Mr.Handym u reaktoru, příkaz vysunutí palivových tyčí ale nesplní, protože autodestrukci reaktoru lze spustit pouze z počítače v 5.patře. Po vybílení základny se vraťte na 5.level k ovládacímu počítači reaktoru, připojte kartu a spusťte odpočítávání. Pro boje v základně doporučuji použít možnost vypnout přes počítače strážné roboty a zapínat/vypínat silová pole. Dost vám to ulehčí boje. Zaměřujte se převážně na stráže v brnění, ghůlové v róbách mají maximálně laserové pistole a pokud máte energozbroj, jsou celkem neškodní. Plazmový gattling nebo Gaussova puška řešila spolehlivě veškeré problémy (u Gaussovky máte bohužel velmi omezeně munice). Pokud máte slabší zbraně (např brokovnice), osvědčilo se mi ustřelovat mířením pravou ruku, pak stráže nemůžou používat zbraně a nezbude jim, než do vás kopat, což v energozbroji v pohodě ustojíte. Po opuštění základny a celé lokace shlédněte závěrečná videa. Tohle je konec Fallout 1.5 Ressurection. Kategorie:Návod